


Morning After

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Banter, Epilogue, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Joey thought he actually could get used to it, cruising around with the top down like they were both still nobodies back home, cutting it up in gas station minimarts and just shooting the shit and taking in the city sights.Takes place after the June 24, 2020 Dynamite extended cut.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Morning After

“I could get used to this,” they’d both said, and Joey thought he actually could get used to it, cruising around with the top down like they were both still nobodies back home, cutting it up in gas station minimarts and just shooting the shit and taking in the city sights. And sure—if you'd asked him, he probably would've never said he'd be doing it with someone like Sonny Kiss, but now here they are and yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

They headed to Kiss’s place once they got tired of driving. They were gonna get some sleep—Kiss said he’d change the linens so Joey could take the bed, but Joey insisted. He’d be fine on the couch. Totally cool on the couch. No, really, did Kiss _know_ how many couches he’d crashed on in his lifetime? 

But even after they got that all ironed out Kiss stayed right where he was, curled up on the recliner with his feet hanging off the arm. The cherry red polish on his toes looked almost black in the dim light.

Joey didn’t really feel like moving either. Yeah, it was late but on the other hand, he was still flying high from beating the shit out of those punks and Kiss probably was too. Wasn’t like either of them was gonna fall asleep now even if they tried, so why even make the effort? Kiss caught his eye and smiled like he knew exactly what Joey was thinking. “Movie?” he asked.

“Works for me.”

“All right. Movie. It. Is,” said Kiss and fired up the console. But then Joey made some smartass comment about the feel-good stuff that popped up in Kiss’s queue. He regretted it the second it came out of his mouth, and wasn’t it just like him to fuck things up as soon as they were finally going his way.

Kiss leaned forward very slowly and looked him dead in the eye. “Let’s get one thing straight,” he said in the same voice he’d used on those thugs at the SoHo. “You may have helped me teach those punks a lesson, but it doesn’t mean I have to take shit from you for my taste in entertainment.” 

“Uh…” Joey bit his lip, fumbled for something to say to make things right again, but a second later Sonny Kiss was flopped back in the chair, laughing his ass off, and Joey realized he’d been had. 

“Oh, god dammit,” he said. And then, “I taught those punks a lesson, and now I’m gonna teach you another one about what’s actually worth watching,” and made a grab for the controller. 

“Not on your life!” Kiss said, and that was all it took to derail the whole thing. Even after they settled back down they just got into another argument about the merits of ‘80s versus ‘90s horror, and that turned into yet another meandering conversation about everything and nothing and then somehow it was three a.m. already.

The SoHo bags were on the floor by the couch where Joey had dumped them right after they came in. “You as hungry as I am?” he asked after they finally ran out of things to say. “Here.” He grabbed one of the bags and tossed it to Kiss.

Kiss caught it easily, peered inside. “Lunchables,” he said. “That giant store, and you bought Lunchables?”

“Every last one they had,” Joey said proudly, then caught the look on Kiss’s face. “Hey, listen, man. Lunchables are nature's supreme snack food.”

Kiss’s lips pursed. “Okay, let me just make sure I have this straight,” he said. “Not only did you—voluntarily and of your own free will—choose to buy this…and I’m being charitable here...‘food.’ You beat those assholes up with a bag of _Lunchables?"_

Joey blinked. “Well, yeah. And a burrito. Which I still had half of left. At least half. Probably why I’m so hungry now.”

Kiss opened his mouth, shut it. Opened it again. “I literally do not know what to say.”

“’S okay. You can thank me tomorrow morning.” He grinned and pulled out a random package, ripped off the plastic, and dumped as much of the sausage-crackers-and-processed-cheese goodness into his mouth as he could fit inside. “Mm,” he said into Kiss’s horrified expression, crumbs flying from his mouth to spray all over his t-shirt. “Tastes like a homophobe ass-whupping.”

“Well, that’s my signal,” said Kiss. “Tonight, I really have seen it all, and now I’m going to go get my beauty sleep.”

“Suit yourself,” Joey said, already pulling another package from the bag as Kiss unfolded himself from the recliner and headed down the hallway.

He paused at the bedroom door. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth,” he said. 

“Yes, mom,” said Joey. A second later he heard the bedroom door click shut.


End file.
